Fight in the Lake Crater
by MarineAurora
Summary: The battle between the two Titans is being fought in Sootopolis City. A young trainer fights to stop them, will the trainer succeed? Warning OC-centric!


Rain was pouring down from the skies on the east half of Sootopolis City soaking the ground and turning it into mud, giant puddles were forming and the rain started to wash away the land into the lake as it continued to fall unhindered. The western part of Sootopolis was bathed in harsh sunlight. Sunlight so strong and warm, that it dried out the ground making it brittle and easy to crumble. The plants were withering away in a matter of minutes. Suddenly a figure came running from the Cave of Orgins. Heading towards the gigantic figures that were in the middle of the lake crater. On the left side of the Sootopolis Gym lying in the water was a huge blue Killer-whale-like Pokémon. The Pokémon had on its fins ancient letters shaped like an 'alpha' symbol. Opposing the Killer-whale was a giant reptile-like Pokémon. Standing on a slab of cooled lava; it roared its displeasure. Much like the 'alpha' symbols on the fins of the blue Pokémon in the water, the reptile Pokémon showed off two 'omega' symbols on its arms. The rivals of the earth and sea were still in their stalemate, neither of them wishing to make the first move.

The running figure clenched their teeth. 'Why did it have to be me?' That was the only thought in their mind. Tears were slowly making their way down their face. The prophecy that had been passed down in their family had been put in to motion. If only there had been more time. If only they had connected the pieces faster. If only they had not just thrown the possibility of the prophecy coming true in their lifetime away. The running figure shook its head to put away those thoughts of what could have happened. After a few minutes the figure finally reached the end of the beach on the western part of Sootopolis. Taking just a few precious moments to take in the scene before their eyes, the figure saw that the bridges connecting the Gym Island to the other part of the City were destroyed. The figure sighed in sadness and reached out to their belt, where six gleaming Pokéballs were in easy reach. Pulling one Pokéball of their belt, the figure released a beautiful serpent Pokémon in white light. "Would you please bring me to the island?" the figure asked the serpent, who then let out a disapproving cry while shaking its head forcefully. The trainer then had to plea with the snake "Please, otherwise the others won't have enough time to get the Guardian of the Skies. I have to subdue them and the others are still injured from fighting earlier against the admins." The Pokémon looked at the tear-stained face of its beloved trainer and seemed to stare into the soul of its friend, as if to judge the validly of their words. After what seemed a long moment it relented and nodded its consent. The serpent would bring its trainer to the island. The trainer quickly thanked their Pokémon and then held on to the long body of the snake as it set out in the water.

The serpent let out an startled sound as they reached the half waypoint to the Gym island. The trainer at once looked towards the two giant Pokémon and saw that their stalemate had broken. The Killer-whale had started the battle by shooting of an attack that consisted of countless beams of brilliant deep blue light. From what the trainer knew of the Primal Reversion abilities that the two Pokémon had, that attack should never have reached the reptile, but it did so with a big explosion. The reptile retaliated, first the Pokémon fired an overpowered Lava Plume and at once multiple lava plumes came up from underneath the water. They cooled down quickly into pillars that would limit the movement of the blue Pokémon. The Reptile then followed up with an Earthquake attack. By standing on a slab in the big lake crater, normally it would not have done much damage, except the waves that were created by the earthquake slammed the Killer-whale into the pillars that were placed just moments ago. The serpent started to make haste as a big wave came their way, the trainer asked their Pokémon to send a wave of their own out to stop the wave from reaching them. At the same time the mighty beast of the sea let out an angry roar and quickly spit out an Ice Beam aimed at the feet of Groudon.

As the trainer and the serpent reached the island, the trainer gave a grim smile to the snake and returned the protesting Pokémon into its Pokéball. Slowly the trainer walked to the middle of the beach to stand near the waves. One part of the female trainers body was getting wet as the rain slammed on her. She was slightly amused by the condition of her hair, that probably looked like a Rattata's nest by then. As she reached the perfect spot she started getting in position. Her friends had forbidden her to use her powers to subdue the titans. They had heard stories of what the powers could and had done to other bearers of same power, terrified that it would happen to her. Normally nothing would happen if the recipientof the powers was just an ordinary Pokémon, it took little power. But a Legendary Pokémon, let alone two? She was going to die, and she knew it. Her tears flowed faster from her teal eyes as her heart constricted painfully. She could still go back, she had not started the ancient chant. Yet she knew that it was supposed to happen, everything she had gone though had led her to this, the day she would to protect her friends and family with her life. Molten silver eyes flashed in her vision, and her will strengthened. Her arms slowly stretching out in front of her, her feet were squarely placed underneath her, she then started chanting in the ancient language.

_Oh Lord Of The Underworld_

_Lady Of The Heavens_

_Beings Of The Three Lakes_

_Will, Wisdom And Emotion_

_Grant Me The Power To Bind_

_And The Will To Hold The Titans _

_Grant Me the Strength To Protect _

_To Protect The World In Its Time Of Need_

_**I Bind The Titans Until The Guardian Comes!**_

The further she went, the stronger she started glowing, a soft green light. A barrier formed, while her aura swirled faster around her. Vaguely she was aware that she no longer was alone on the small island. Wallace was pleading her to stop, telling her that Steven wouldn't be happy in the least and May would be devastated. The glowing girl turned her head after she finished the chant to him and saw Winona next to him, and she gave them a small smile. A goodbye. One last tear made its way down her cheek and fell on her green scarf, then everything went black. The last thing she heard was Wallace shouting her name.

_**"Aurora!"**_

* * *

So, after five plus years on this great site I finally managed to scrape together all my courage and wrote my first piece of fanfiction. Hopefully you will like it or have some advice for me. If you people like it I will try to write some more one shots and start on a multi chapter fic. Please just let me know what you think.


End file.
